Fox Eyes
by Alex Care
Summary: Anthony Stark Jr. is running for her life, as her alter ego Fox, by the Avengers who were ordered by S.H.I.E.L.D, to capture her. There's a few problems though, she's suppose to be dead and so is her brother, her brother Charlie hates her, and she doesn't know what she did that was so wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but Mila(Wolf), Thalia (Archeress), Anthony Jr. (Fox), Colby (Quick-Shot), Heidi (Fairy), Minnie (Borrower), Addison (Akepa), Charlie (Hot-Shot), Zoe (Zany Swift), Layla (Sparrow), and Daisy (Seraph).**

**Fox Narrating:**

_Come on seriously it should not be that hard to keep a few stupid secrets._  
_After all I did nothing that bad to be hunted down by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D at the same time, it's just not fair._  
_Now my own team hates me and calls me a trader for something I didn't do, so they banded me from the base._  
_So I can't go there or they well kill me on sight with my brother helping them._  
_Well on the bright side I wasn't close to them and I still have Spider-man on my side._  
_Another thing is I'm not sure what I did that was so terrible to deserve this._  
_Okay, lets get to the story shall we?_

**Story:**

I was running down the street for my life with the freaking Hulk chasing after me.  
_Why was I running from an angry Hulk you ask?_   
_Well, I got Mean Green hit by a eighteen wheeler, and so that was why he was angry and as for chasing it was because of the unknown thing I supposedly did._  
Anyway as I ran, I decided to stand my ground in front of a coffee shop and I pulled out my knife to get ready to cut the big green guy.  
The Hulk just stopped when he saw me do that and laughed before he tried to grab me.

With that I jumped and pushed myself off his arm and cut the side of his neck with my knife.  
I then landed with a flip and looked at the now temporarily paralyzed Hulk.  
Then I turned around only to get hit by something hard in the face knocking me to the ground and breaking my sun glasses.

"Stay down kid," said Iron-man floating above me.

"No way Tin-Head," I said and I got to my feet only to hear Spidey laughing though my earpiece and get shot at by Tin-head.

Which caught my black leather jacket on fire and that ticked me off because I payed good money for the jacket.  
Then Captain America said,"Surrender now, Agent Fox, and nobody gets hurt," as I patted the fire out.

"Sorry, but I don't do orders. I give them and surrendering is not on my to do list," I said already have planned out how to take them out.

**Fox Narrating:**

_Speaking of which I'm have my friend Spider-Man hacking Tony suit with a virus helping him that I made._  
_Anyway he should be done right abooooout, now._

**Story:**

Captain America then threw his shield again, but I pulled out my T.W.S. Gun and froze him from the waist down.

**Fox Narrating:**

_T.W.S Gun is my gun that has a three settings you can choose from, Freeze Ray, Tranq Gun, or Taser gun._  
_There for it's called the Three Way Stop Got or T.W.S Gun._

**Story:**

Next I pulled out my trigger button and Iron-man asked, "What is that?"

I smiled slyly and said, "This little box with the button is called a Trigger button."

"Do you want to see what it does?" I asked and before he could answer I pressed the button which shut down his armor instantly.

Next I threw S.S.R.G. explosive marbles (_Which stands for Super Sticky Red Goop Explosive Marbles._) on Black Thor's feet and he was stuck to there. I stung Black Widow with highly paralyzing volts of electricity knocking her out and tranquilized Hawk-eye using my gun I invented. I then walked over to my broken sun glasses and picked them up. With that I looked at Captain America with my pain filled eyes and left.

**To be continued:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but Mila(Wolf), Thalia (Archeress), Anthony Jr. (Fox), Colby (Quick-Shot), Heidi (Fairy), Minnie (Borrower), Addison (Akepa), Charlie (Hot-Shot), Zoe (Zany Swift), Layla (Sparrow), and Daisy (Seraph).**

**Alex: Hey, guys this to give some background on Fox's parents, enjoy.**

**Flash Back 1:**

**Layla's story:**

**Fifteen years ago:**

Layla Barton was at the beach in California laying in her beach chair tanning. She was wearing a blue bikini, sunhat, and sunglasses. She knew everything about her brother's job and whereabouts. Layla was after all a ex SHIELD medic that was now working for a hospital in Malibu City, but not today.

Today was her day off so she decided to go to the beach. Where her blonde hair blew in the nice breeze and her pale skin grew a golden tan. Nothing could go wrong only right today after all today was a Friday and it was her twenty first birthday.

She was nearly asleep, when someone said,"Nice day, huh?" it was a male voice.

Layla didn't open her eyes, but she replied,"Yes, it's beautiful, today."

"Yeah," he said and sighed, she could tell he was beside her now. So she opened her eyes and looked at the man with crystal blue eyes after taking her sunglasses off. Layla couldn't believe it, it was Anthony Edward Stark aka Tony Stark, he was what now twenty-two.

"Now, that I actually opened my eyes I can see there's a storm coming," Layla said.

"Yeah, I was seeing if you noticed," Tony said and she nodded.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Layla said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Layla Barton," she said holding her hand out for him to shake it.

"Well, Layla Barton I'm Tony Stark," Tony said and shook it.

"I know Mister Stark," Layla said and took her hand back.

"Please just call me Tony," he said.

"Well, Tony, I better get going before I get rained on," Layla said getting out of her chair and standing up.

"Here let me help you," Tony said and helped her with her stuff and put it her car.

Layla pulled her sundress back on and got in the drivers seat of the old beat up truck.

"Well, Tony I must say you are very kind and helpful, so thank you," Layla said starting up her truck.

"So, well I see you around?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, Mister Stark," she said before driving away.

**;';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';'';';'';'';''' ';;**

One year later that same night there was another storm:

Layla was driving to work in the heavy rain she had to be careful driving through the mountains. She couldn't seem and darn thing, and it was frustrating her. That's when her truck got a flat tire and she had to pull over to the side of the road. She got out angry as hell and kicked the tired screaming and cussing it out. After that she got back in her car and tried to call someone.

"No, signal that's just great!" she yelled and hit her head on the steering wheel lightly.

"God help me," Layla mumbled and right then a car came down the seemly empty road and stopped in front of her old rusted beat up truck. The driver got out of his car and walked over to her window and knocked on it. Layla couldn't believe her eyes it was Tony, freaking Tony Stark. She rolled down her window for him and he asked,"Layla?"

"Yeah, it's me," she said with a smile.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Flat tire," Layla said.

"Don't you have a spare?" he asked.

"That was the spare," Layla said.

"I could give you a ride to where ever you were going," Tony said.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, come on," Tony said and walked her to his car. He opened and close the door for her like a gentleman then got into the driver's set.

"But, wait what about my car?" Layla asked after she buckled herself in.

"I'll have someone pick it up," Tony said starting his car. Layla calmed down and watched the road as he drove to the city not having a clue where she wanted to go.

"Um, I forgot to ask you where were you heading?" he asked.

"The hospital," Layla said and he drove her there.

"So, do you work there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I teach the newbies and perform surgeries," Layla said.

"Wow, I thank you just stole my heart," Tony said.

"Now that was a pretty cheesy pick up line," she said.

"I know," Tony said and parked as close as he could to the hospital.

"Well, here we are," he said.

"Thank you," Layla said and walked into the hospital and went to work.

**;';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';'';';'';'';''' ';;**

**Five hours later:**

After a long hard day of working Layla was called to the to the front desk.

"Here you go hun, these came in for you thirty minutes ago," Donna said handing me a boca of lilies, daisies, and roses.

Then there was a note that said," **_I didn't know what type of flowers you liked so I picked three most beautiful. Anyway I was wondering if maybe we could have diner and talk sometimes. I tried asking for your number, but the lady at the desk threatened me with a water-bottle, so I had my driver Happy drop these off. My number is in your car, it's the blue ford truck in the parking lot the keys are in your_ _locker-Tony._**

Layla put the note down and smelled the flowers, she then said thank you to Donna and she then went and got the keys from her locker. After that she went to her new truck and drove once at her house she called him.

**To be continued:**


	3. Chapter 3

******I don't own anything, but Mila(Wolf), Thalia (Archeress), Anthony Jr. (Fox), Colby (Quick-Shot), Heidi (Fairy), Minnie (Borrower), Addison (Akepa), Charlie (Hot-Shot), Zoe (Zany Swift),**** Layla (Sparrow),** and Daisy (Seraph).

**Steve:**

I looked at everyone before I made eye contact with the girl who just single handily took out the Avengers.

When I looked into her eyes and saw that they were filled with pain,sadness,confusion,and loneliness much like the soldiers I saw back in the day.

The ones who saw to much at such a young age and ones who would never recover mentally.

With that she walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

**One Hour Later:**

"Finally I thought I'd never get this thing to work again," said Tony getting his armor back on, Hawk-Eye had to pry him out.

We were lucky Hawkeye had woken up other wise well still be stuck.

Clint looked at Tony as he got his armor back on and said that, then said, "We got worse problems," as he pointed over to hulk frozen in the same spot we found him and Fox.

Black Widow then said, "A little help here," trying to get Thor out of the red dough stuff.

"It looks like the same mixture I put in my arrows," Hawkeye said.

I just looked at them and said, "We need to get out of here because we've been here at lest a hour."

Tony laughed when he saw me was half way frozen in a block of ice again.

**Two Hours Later:**

**Tony:**

We were having a meeting about how we were going to catch this rouge agent Fox and Hawkeye suggested,"You guys could corner her so I can tranquilize her for behind."

"No we already tried corning her, but you all know what happen next," I said.

"Tony's right you guys we already tried that," Black Widow said.

"We could set a trap," Hawkeye said.

"No she's to smart and she wouldn't fall for it," Captain said.

"A little to smart you ask me," Hawkeye said.

"I say we smash her," Hulk said apparently still mad by getting taken out by a girl four times smaller than him.

"No one smashing anyone," I said starting sound like Captain Boring.

"I say we find her weakness and turn it against her," Thor said.

"That just might work," I said.

"But, how are we suppose to know a secret agent's weakness?" Captain asked then we all looked at Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"That's the thing agents are trained to show no weakness and it could take years to find out," Bird Boy said and Natasha nodes.

"Well, any other ideas?" I asked.

"We can try to reason with her," Steve said.

"She won't listen to us," I said then we all went silent.

"Anyone else, Pepper?" I asked since she was here.

"Perhaps you guys shouldn't be approaching her as a criminal, but as child instead," Pepper said and we all felt kind of stupid from never thinking of that.

"Well, it well have to work," I said recovering and we began to plan our new tactic.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, but Mila(Wolf), Thalia (Archeress), Anthony Jr. (Fox), Colby (Quick-Shot), Heidi (Fairy), Minnie (Borrower), Addison (Akepa), Charlie (Hot-Shot), Zoe (Zany Swift), Layla (Sparrow), and Daisy (Seraph).**

**Layla's Story part two:**

**Two years later:**

Layla and Tony were living happily together, but something was bothering Layla. She had a secret she was afraid of telling. Many thoughts ran through her head like: Will he still love, will he hate me, will he kick me out, will he except this, and lots more.

So Layla called him down and once he came down and sat down by her she took a deep breath and said two little words that change every couple's lives," I'm pregnant." and Tony excepted it more then she hoped he would.

**;';';';';';';';';'';';';';';';';';';'';';'';'';''' ';;**

**Nine months later:**

Layla had given birth too twins one girl and one boy.

Anthony was a beautiful little girl named after her father. She had chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, a spray of freckles across her cheeks, and pale skin she was perfect in her mothers eyes. As for Charlie he had blonde hair with black streaks to it, warm brown eyes, and pale skin. He too was perfect to her, she knew he would grow up and be like her more then his dad. As for Anny she could see it in her eyes that'll she'll be the trouble maker.

"Their perfect," Layla whispered.

"Yes, they are, and you are too," Tony said.

**A year & 363 days later:**

Layla was in the living room watching a movie with Tony, she had put the twins down about two hours ago. She has been meaning to talk to Tony all day about the offer she got at the hospital. So now was a good time to tell him.

"Tony?" she asked.

"Yes, Sweetie," Tony answered.

"I got offered a chance to go help the doctors in WaKonda," Layla said.

"Really, t-that's great!" Tony said.

"Really? I don't thank I can stay that long away from you guys," Layla said.

"How, long will it be?" Tony asked.

"Three years," Layla said and Tony's eyes widened.

"Layla Serene Barton, you will take this once in a life time chance and go to WaKonda and help those doctors. And once you get back the twins and I will be waiting for you," Tony said.

"Are you sure, I should go?" she asked nervous.

"Yes, now when do you leave?" he asked.

"In two days," Layla said.

"Um, okay we can make this work, we can throw the twins a early birthday party and invite your brother, Rowdy, and Obadiah," Tony said.

"I can, see if he can come, but there's no guarantee," Layla said.

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'''';'';';';';';'';'; ';'**

**The next day:**

The party was going on, it was nothing major it was just a few people,gifts, and a cake.

Anthony was sitting in her dad's lap, completely amused by Rowdy, who was telling a story that happened at his job. There was no telling if she understood it or not, because Anny always stayed quiet, while Charlie on the other hand was sitting on the floor playing with toy cars.

Just then there was a knock on the door so Layla opened the door to see her brother Clint. She quickly hugged him and asked,"You came?"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't refuse seeing my Niece, Nephew, and sister," Clint said with a smiles, just then a red head came in.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, guys this my co-worker Natasha, Natasha this my older sister Layla, her boyfriend Tony. My niece Anthony, and nephew Charlie, that's Rowdy and Obadiah," Clint said introducing everyone.

"Nice, to meet you," Layla said.

"You too," Natasha said, then the others greeted her.

Anthony was sitting on the floor just messing with a car that Charlie wasn't using.

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'''';'';';';';';'';'; ';'**

**Later:**

After the party everyone left except Clint and Natasha, they said they would babysit so Tony and Layla could have the rest of the day and night off.

So now right now Clint and Natasha were figuring out what to do with the Twin that were just staring at them while they stared back.

"So, um, can you talk?" Clint asked.

Charlie nodded and Anny just stayed emotionless.

"Then why don't you talk?" Clint asked.

Charlie shrugged and Anthony yawned in boredom.

"Okay, bedtime," Clint said picking Anthony up and Natasha did the same with Charlie, with that away they went for bed.

**To be continued:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything, but Mila(Wolf), Thalia (Archeress), Anthony Jr. (Fox), Colby (Quick-Shot), Heidi (Fairy), Minnie (Borrower), Addison (Akepa), Charlie (Hot-Shot), Zoe (Zany Swift),**** Layla (Sparrow),** and Daisy (Seraph).

**Story:**

**Fox:**

After I escaped and found a place so right now I was walking into an alley and looked at all my escape routs.

There was a door behind me, the way I came in, a catwalk in front, and another exit to my left so I'm good.

'Now time some sleep,' I thought and I sat down against the brick wall then I put my hand on my knife and went to sleep.

**One hour later:**

I was woken up by someone saying my name, so I open my eyes to see Spider-man in front of me; Which nearly cost him his head.

"Hey! I know I woke you up in all,but you don't have to kill me over it," he said.

"Sorry, it's a instinct," I said putting my knife down in my lap.

"Wow, so that's what you look like without the sun glasses," He said as if he were excited kid.

"So what, it not like it's the first time you've seen a normal human face," I snapped at him and I'm pretty sure he was taken back by that.

"Uhhh, Fox, your eyes their glowing brownish-orange and look like Fox Eyes," he said bewildered and I just closed my eyes until they turned baby blue again.

"Spidey! Did you get them?" I asked remembering I asked Web Head to get me some sunglasses.

"Yeah, here," he said giving them to me and I put them on.

Then I looked back at him and said, "You need to stop helping me because S.H.I.E.L.D will find out that I been having help. Plus you need to be on their side and if you aren't they well think you are the enemy."

He laughed,then said, "Yeah, right," and I looked at him and glared.

"Your serious aren't you?," he asked and I nodded.

"Now go before I really kill you," I said.

"Fine, but one more thing why did your eyes?" he started to asked and I threw my knife at him and he took off.

With that I went back to sleep for the night.

**Three Hours Later:**

I heard something bringing me out of my sleep, and making my mind go into overdrive.

My eyes then snapped open and I pulled out my knife to face my enemy which was the S.H.I.E.L.D agent Maria Hill with her agents.

"Fox, by the order of S.H.I.E.L.D I command you to surrender," She said.

I just smirked and said, "There is no way I'm surrendering to a jerk like you."

After saying that I ran through the door behind me and to the roof hearing Maria screaming, "Get back here and surrender you little brat!"

"Yeah right, like I'm going to surrender to someone who just called me a brat," I called back.

When I got to the roof I kept running and jumped off the roof and right as I did that Iron-man flew right in front of me.  
So I grabbed his foot and slung myself towards a catwalk and grabbed it.  
Then I climbed into safety from falling to my doom and froze a the window and broke it.

When inside I ran down to the second level and opened a window and jumped into a tree.  
With that I swiftly climbed down the tree and ran for my life just as I used to do when it was just me and Charlie.

**To be continued:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything, but Mila(Wolf), Thalia (Archeress), Anthony Jr. (Fox), Colby (Quick-Shot), Heidi (Fairy), Minnie (Borrower), Addison (Akepa), Charlie (Hot-Shot), Zoe (Zany Swift),**** Layla (Sparrow),** and Daisy (Seraph).

**Layla's Story part three:**

**The next day:**

Layla had finish backing and was now sitting in the front passengers seat.

Tony was sitting in the driver's seat driving, they were pulling into the airport.

Anthony and Charlie were in the back in their car seats watching the whole thing silently.

Layla looked back at them slightly and before saying goodbye and leaving with her bags into the crowd of the airport.

Tony was glassy eyed as he drove home, he felt like he was shot in the heart, but he knew he would see her again and that is what kept him going.

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'''';'';';';';';'';'; ';'**

**Three years later:**

Layla got home she was tired, but was overjoyed when she was greet whole heartedly by her boyfriend and children.

Charlie's hair was a normal short hair style, but his hair was overly curly and was golden blond with black roots. His eyes were still the same color and his skin was tanner from the sun.

Anny's hair was wavy and chocolate brown, her blue eyes were stunning and her skin was also tan from the sun.

Layla took it in, it was a lot to take in since she had been gone for three years, and missed a lot of birthdays and memories she should have.

Tony was grinning like a crazed fool, he was planning to propose to Layla tonight.

"Okay, I can do this," Layla said to her self, before kneeling down to her children's height.

"Hello, guys do you remember me?" she asked and got silence for a moment.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie said.

"Yes, your our Mommy, silly how could we forget?" Anthony said, and Tony covered her mouth.

"What have you been teaching our daughter Stark?" Layla said glaring at him.

"Nothing she shouldn't be learning," Tony said all to quickly.

"Un huh, I thought so," Layla said not fully believing him.

There was silence in the car, until Layla asked,"So how does it feel to be five?"

"Good, I guess," Charlie said and Anny shrugged.

"Okay, how about I take you shopping later okay for a birthday present?" Layla asked with a smile and they nodded and grinned back.

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'''';'';';';';';'';'; ';'**

**Later:**

Layla was walking down the street with shopping bags, with Anny and Charlie following her.

She was confused as to why Tony didn't want to come, he said he had something majorly important he had to do.

Layla had shrugged it off, when she felt like someone was following her and her children, so she kept walking with the twins not looking back.

"Anny, Charlie get in front of me and stay silent okay," she whispered and they did as they were told.

"Is something wrong, Mommy?" Anthony asked, and Charlie looked worried too.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine, just do as I tell you," Layla lied and they past a telephone both and she caught a glimpse of the stalker.

It was a well known guy from Hydra that SHIELD wanted Zemo, but Layla kept walking and acting as if he wasn't there. That was until she quickly pulled her children into an alley and pushed them behind a dumpster.

Zemo grabbed her by the hair and whispered into her ear,"Your time is up, Barton," and dug his knife in her back, paralyzing her.

"Where's your children Sparrow?" Zemo asked.

"Gone, they ran far far away," Layla lied, but she said it sternly.

Zemo shrugged and finished her off and looked at the twins sitting there frozen in fear tearing up.

"Don't worry children I'll make your death's quick," he said and got the knife from Layla.

Anthony just sat there silent and watched him, her face angry and stern.

Charlie was guarding his sister.

Zemo was about to bring the knife down then pulled a glock out and pointed it at them.

"Sorry, I have to make it look like a thug did this," Zemo said and was about to pull the trigger once police sirens went off.

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'''';'';';';';';'';'; ';'**

Tony had just finished setting the diner in a garden he planned for tonight for Layla.

He was smiling the biggest he could once he looked at his phone and it said Layla on the caller id.

"Layla, would never guess what I had plan...," Tony started, but was cut off by a guy.

"Mister Stark I am sorry to tell you this, but there has been a accident your girlfriend has been killed," the guy said.

This was the first time Tony knew he was wrong.  
He thought Layla leaving for Wakanda was the worse pain he ever felt and it felt like bullet to the heart.  
Tony was so wrong those words, made him hurt ten times worse and it felt like his heart was ripped to shreds ten times over.

"Mister Stark?" the guy asked.

"W-what about Anny and Charlie?" he asked praying to god they were alright.

"They're fine, they're at Harmony Hospital for a double check up," the guy said.

"Okay," was all Tony said before hanging up and speeding and running red lights there to get the last things he held dearest to his heart.

**To be continued.**


End file.
